winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 304
|pe = The Fairy and the Beast |ne = The Sea of Fear}} The Mirror of Truth is the fourth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis When Stella and the Winx reach the Mirror of Truth, Stella must face a difficult task and see herself for who she really is. With the help of Brandon and her friends, she is able to see beyond the surface and break the curse. But another troubling situation is occurring - Andros is in a state alert after Valtor is freed from his imprisonment. Plot The Winx and Specialists are in trouble. Griffins are attacking the space ship! With the Specialists preoccupied with maintaining altitude, the Winx, minus Stella, use their magic to teleport the Griffins away from them. Brandon also saves the day by rescuing Stella after she had fallen out of the ship and hanging for deal life on a cliff. Now out of harms way, they find the entrance to the cave and walk into where they come across the Ice Spirits, the Guardians of the Mirror of Truth, who tell Stella she must go and find the mirror of truth if she is to turn back to normal. The spirits give her a clue "you will find it as soon as you find yourself". Once they had given the advice, the spirits say no more. In desperation, Stella urges for more information but with no use. And so, the Winx split up to go find it. As they search, Stella stumbles across it not realizing it was the pool she was staring in. Brandon soon joins the frustrated Stella, who is under the impression that he cannot see how she really looks. Brandon then confesses that he could see all along how she really looked despite the spell Flora had placed onto him. They share a deep conversation and embrace each other. And when questioned why he did not turn away from her, Brandon smiles kindly and tells her that she is beautiful to him because of who she is not and for her looks. He then asks their friends as to what they truly see her for as well; they list that she is an honest, cheer, fun and a warm loving friend. This touches Stella's heart when she learns people love her for her and not her looks. It brings her to tears which drip onto the pool, shattering the ice and unknown to them, reveals the mirror. Then Brandon gives Stella the present he meant to give to her at her princess ball. Knowing now that Brandon loves her even as a monster, the mirror of truth turns Mon-Stella back into Stella. One of the spirits congratulate the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon, and with that they headed back to Alfea. Upon returning to Alfea, the a new year has just started and that means new fairies have arrived as well. Back in Flora and Bloom's dorm room, Stella is telling Aisha what she had missed out during their journey to the Mirror of Truth. Of course, it was a bit exaggerated and Musa could not help but really show Aisha how Stella felt, prompting their friends to laugh. And when Flora asks Aisha is she would like to see her new plants, Aisha heaves a tired sigh, and leaves the room with an excuse that she still needs to unpack. However, that does not stop her friends from noticing something is troubling her. Stella and Musa also step out of their dorm just to walk around and in Stella's case, deal with missing luggage. While out and about the halls, Musa hears a delightful piece of music and goes to see who is playing and meets Princess Galatea, the Princess of Melody. Stella on the otherhand runs into Nova. Nova catches Stella up on some gossip about Solaria, to which she discovers that Countess Cassandra is taking more control than King Radius, and Chimera is starting to replace Stella as crown princess. Flora tries to get Aisha to speak with her about what is bothering her but Aisha avoids answering. Then, all fairies are summoned to the quad where Faragonda delivers her usual welcome message for the new school year. Here, she addresses the third years about a test that will earn them their final transformation, Enchantix. Thus, becoming full-fledged fairies. Their test will require them to save someone from their own world, and to do so they would need to provide a great sacrifice. Upon learning this requirement, Bloom walks alone as she contemplates her situation as there is no one left from her homeworld. She remembers the destruction her kingdom went through and it saddens her, however, she has a newfound determination: finding her birth parents as she feels that they are out there, somewhere. After returning to her dorm room, Aisha is approached by her friends who can no longer wait. Though reluctant at first, Aisha invites them in and informs them what has been happening: a wizard called Valtor has taken over Andros and placed a dark spell on the guardian mermaids. The Winx decide to go to Andros to stop further destruction. Major Events *Mon-Stella turns back into Stella. *The new school year starts. *Nova is introduced and informs Stella of the new royal hierarchy. *Galatea is introduced and meets Musa. *Aisha tells the Winx about Valtor. *The Winx learn how to earn their final fairy form: Enchantix: saving someone from their home realm and showing great sacrifice in doing so. Debuts *Ice Spirits *Nova *Galatea *Teredor *Venus *Trista *Clarice *Cornelia Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella/Mon-Stella **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Timmy *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Palladium **Wizgiz **Griselda **Avalon *Villains **Valtor (mentioned) **Cassandra (mentioned) **Chimera (mentioned) *Royalty **Teredor **Radius (mentioned) *Alfea Students **Nova **Galatea **Miky **Alice **Lolina **Silicya **Venus **Trista **Clarice **Ahisa **Kimmy **Cornelia *Pixies **Chatta **Glim *Ice Spirits Spells used *Sound Waves - Used by Musa against the griffins. *Reverse Course - Used by Musa against the griffins. *Ultrasound Power - Used by Musa against the mother griffin. *Sphere of Fire - Used by Bloom against the griffins. *Magic Cage - Used by Tecna against the griffins. *Relocation Spell - Used by Tecna, Bloom and Flora to relocate the baby griffins and the mother griffin. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the final appearance of Mon-Stella. *Aisha returns in this episode after being requested to return to Andros in "Valtor's Mark" and being absent in "The Fairy and the Beast". *Enchantix is introduced for the first time. *In the Nickelodeon dub, Enchantix is referred to as "more powerful" rather than a "full-fledged" fairy state. *In the Cinélume dub, Enchantix is not mentioned by name, but it is referred to by name in the 4Kids and Nickelodeon dubs. Mistakes *Bloom's glove, which is usually light blue, changed to red in one scene. *While Flora, Bloom, and Tecna were doing a convergence, Flora's fringes disappeared. *In one scene Stella's headband turns to purple instead of pink. *At certain points, Flora is wearing earrings that she usually does not have in her Winx form. **The colors on her dress are mixed up as well. *While standing in front of Aisha's dorm, Flora's skin a lot more pale than usual. *In the last shoot of the transformation, Tecna's scene, that already appeared previously, appeared again for a very short time. *This episode and the episode, "Alfea Under Siege" has Musa and Flora their missing their wings during their transformation. **In Flora's situation however, her wings were always towards the end of the transformation. *After Stella transforms back to herself, Brandon is beside her but when the Winx come running and hug her he is gone. *At one point, Faragonda's puffy sleeves are incorrectly colored. File:Bdcam_2012-09-05_11-23-11-601.jpg|Bloom's glove changed to red. 304 convergence.png|Flora's bangs are missing. File:304-flora-mistake.png|Flora has earrings and her dress is colored wrongly. File:304and310-musa-mistake.png|Musa's wings are missing. File:Brandon missing.png|Brandon is gone. WCEp304Mistake1.png|Faragonda's incorrectly colored sleeves. WCEp304Mistake2.png|Stella's headband is purple instead of pink. WCep304Mistake.png|Flora's skin color is incorrect. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes